Our Fate can Work Wonders
by thereheis
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for just over a year and are now starting a family. This is their journey.


Kurt and Blaine had just gotten off the phone with the doctor who had called to tell them that Katie was now five months pregnant and she had just come in this morning and everything looked fine. "Great, actually," and that the baby was completely healthy. He then asked if they still didn't want to know whether the baby was a boy or a girl, and they quickly declined, saying they wanted it to stay a surprise. And with that, they thanked the doctor and said they'd call Katie in a while to see how she was doing and hung up the phone.

Katie, who they'd met through the doctor, had volunteered to carry the unborn baby for Kurt and Blaine. She was a very sweet lady in her late twenties with auburn hair and a very intellectual mind. She liked talking and was an all-round very friendly person, but what Kurt and Blaine had liked about her the most, is that after only a couple of talks with her, they could already tell that she was a very strong woman who knew how to stand her ground and fight for what she wanted and believed in. And that was just the cherry on top of the perfect cake they had found Katie to be.

"Our baby is going to be absolutely beautiful," Blaine had said to Kurt in the parking lot after a meeting with Katie. He smiled at his husband very fondly and Kurt smiled back for a minute before reaching out for Blaine's hand and kissing it then pulling out of the parking lot.

They were both snuggled up on the couch later that night with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest and the TV was on but neither of them was really watching.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt lovingly and Kurt looked down at him, a smile tugging on his lips too. "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine answered simply, looking back down.

"No, tell me," and Kurt nudged him up again. "I wanna know."

"I'm just really happy, is all," he paused. "I'm really happy." He sighed contentedly.

Kurt smiled down at this husband too, now, "Me too." And the great thing is that neither of them had to mention why they were happy. They were happy because in just a few months they were going to be parents. They were happy because this is what both of them had wanted for so long. They were happy because everything worked out for the better, and since they've been together, it seemed like the universe was working in their favour, instead of against them. And even when it wasn't, when they were together it just kind of _was_. Or at least it felt like it was. That and so, _so_ much more that neither of them could really put it into words was why they were both so indescribably happy. "I'm really happy, too."

"Blaine, maybe we should find out whether the baby's a girl or a boy." Kurt said loudly, walking into the living room two days later looking more stressed than anything.

Blaine eyed Kurt curiously, "why the sudden change of heart?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm really worried. I know we're completely and a hundred percent ready to raise a baby. I know that, I do. But I'm also just really worried."

Blaine got up from where he was sitting on the couch and went over to the door of the living room and grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "I need you to stop worrying. We've discussed this enough, haven't we? You know we're read, I know we're ready; we've worked absolutely everything out more than once. Worrying won't do anything now, will it?" Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder.

"I guess not." They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "Thank you," Kurt said after a while. "I can't believe you always know what to say even when I don't know what I want to hear. Thank you."

"You never have to thank me. You know that." Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt's forehead before grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the couch. Kurt sat down and held his arms out so Blaine could sit on his lap. "So do you really want to know whether the baby's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I guess it was just a moment of panic. But you know, there are still baby clothes to shop for and a nursery to buy and that whole neutral colors thing just never works out. And you know that I hate not knowing stuff, but I mean, I can wait if you want to." Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him. "It won't kill me."

Blaine was quiet for a while, just thinking. "Okay," he finally said.

"Okay?" Kurt asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah. Okay. You're right. There _is_ a lot of stuff to buy and the baby will be here before we know it, so yeah. Let's do it. Let's find out."

"Are you sure you want this? And you're not just doing it because I asked? I mean, like I said, it was a moment of panic, we really can wait."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a second with what was a mixture of seriousness and amusement on his face. "Kurt," he said, very seriously now. "No child of mine is going to grow up in a room with neutral colors." He used air quotes as he said the last two words.

Kurt laughed and looked at his husband with what could only be described as pure love. He leaned forward to kiss Blaine softly on the lips and then pulled away with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said with genuine adoration expressed all over his face. A few seconds past, then he said quietly, "And I have been thinking about baby names a lot." He looked back at his husband and watched a smile tug its way onto his lips.

"You have? Like what?"

"Hmm," Blaine said. "Boy or girl?"

"You pick."

"Okay, well these aren't necessarily my favourites, but they were one of the first few that came to mind. I was thinking maybe, for a boy maybe Alec, or something different like _Brendan_ instead of Brandon, but not exactly that, do you get what I mean?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I do. And for a girl?"

"Okay, well, you have to know that I was watching some old movie I can't remember now when I was thinking of these, okay?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "I was thinking maybe Mar_ion_ or Mar_ianne_ or something old but…timeless, I guess, like Grace."

Blaine looked down but Kurt was smiling so fondly at him that it was enough to make Blaine willingly look back up and meet Kurt's eyes when he felt them on him. "What do you think?" He asked Kurt.

"I think I love how much of a wonderful old soul you can be sometimes and I love how you never stray away from any of that." Blaine loved the look Kurt was giving him. It was one of his favourite looks ever. He just couldn't describe it but he knew that whenever Kurt looked at him like that, it was enough to make him feel like he could run to the ends of the Earth and do the absolutely anything for him. "And I love the names. They're all beautiful."

Blaine smiled and rested his head back onto Kurt's shoulder, "what about you? Any ideas?" He asked.

Kurt sighed. "Well, I really like what you said about old fashioned names. They aren't as common and that's nice. I was thinking Alexander officially, like on important papers and stuff but then just shortened to Alex and that's a lot like Alec. And I like Marion and Marianne a lot now." He smiled. "Yeah," He said and rested his head on top of Blaine's.

Blaine smiled widely into Kurt's neck and Kurt felt it and it was honestly one of the best feelings in the world, Blaine smiling against his skin. He smiled into his curly hair.

"But anything's okay, really." Kurt spoke up a few minutes later, feeling Blaine's eyelashes flutter against his neck.

"Really?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah." And there was this unspoken kind of promise between them. Any name's okay for our child because he or she will be _our_ child. You can choose any name and it'll be okay because _you_ chose it. It was something neither of them could explain, but it was also something that they both knew the other felt too. "We can choose anything. Anything will be okay."

And so the next day, they called the doctor and asked for an appointment to see him in a day's time. They also asked if Katie could be there, since the reason they didn't want to know over the phone is because they wanted to see the baby. _Their_ baby. The baby that they are going to raise, and the baby that will hopefully one day grow up to be a healthy and independent young man or woman, regardless of anything and everything else. Kurt and Blaine's little boy or girl that they will love and support and accept fully in whatever decisions they make, no matter how big or small.


End file.
